Trap
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Aku ingin melupakanmu. Aku ingin terbang jauh. Aku ingin membiarkanmu pergi dengan tenang dan melupakanku. Aku ingin bebas. Aku lelah, sangat. Lelah berada di sini. Lelah terus menangis di tempat ini. SASODEI! RnR?


Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Trap

Cast :

Deidara

Sasori

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Warning **: AR, OOC! Shou-Ai, Don't Like Don't Read! Just Drabble.**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah **milik Masashi Kishimoto**.

.

.

.

**Deidara's POV**

.

Basah. Bulir air mata ini tak pernah berhenti mengalir sejak saat itu. Tubuh ini masih terus bergetar menahan isakan yang selalu saja hampir meluncur dari sela bibirku yang terkatup rapat. Menangis dalam sepi. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Kadang hatiku mengumpat. Mengatakan kau bodoh, sialan dan sebagainya. Namun rasa ini sama sekali tak pernah pudar. Malah semakin kuat dan semakin sakit.

—"_Tuhan menganugrahiku keabadian."_

Kata-kata bodoh darimu yang kuingat. Masih saja kau mengingat keabadian senimu yang sangat jelek itu. Apanya yang abadi? Kau saja bisa berakhir seperti itu. Aku tak bisa berkata apapun. Kadang aku berdelusi. Kau ada di sini, disampingku. Memeluk tubuhku dan menyeka air mata yang tak ada habisnya ini. Bibirku meluncurkan sebuah kekehan pelan. Betapa bodohnya aku karena tak bisa berhenti mengingatmu.

Aku tak bisa pergi dari tempat ini karenamu. Kakiku terasa berat dan tak bisa bergerak. Apa kau mengutukku agar hanya bisa duduk diam di sini dan menangisimu? Konyol sekali. Ini adalah tempat yang penuh kenangan kau dan aku. Sebuah rumah kecil dan reot yang kau beli dengan harga yang amat murah. Kau bilang agar kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua di sini. Disini lebih baik daripada markas yang gelap itu. Kau membuatku tersenyum dan semakin mencintaimu. Kau buat aku terkurung di sudut hatimu.

"Konyol…" Aku bergumam dalam tangisku.

Aku mulai lelah. Rasanya seperti mimpi ketika kau tak ada lagi di sampingku. Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi dan kau akan membangunkanku di pagi hari nanti. Tapi ternyata tidak. Setiap aku tertidur dan kembali terbangun, aku tak melihatmu dimanapun. Tuhan, aku benci ini. Benci ketika aku mulai berdelusi. Kau duduk di pinggir sambil tersenyum padaku. Tapi begitu aku menyentuhmu, kau menghilang.

Aku seperti kehilangan diriku. Kadang aku sendiri tidak mengingat namaku. Saat Zetsu—salah satu anggota Akatsuki—datang untuk melihat keadaanku. Dia memanggilku beberapa kali dan aku tidak menyahut sampai dia mengguncang bahuku dan menyadarkanku. Aku masih ingat wajah belangnya yang terkejut itu saat aku bertanya padanya.

—"_Siapa itu Deidara?" _

Dulu kau mengikatku erat di hatimu. Dan sekarang kau mau melepaskanku. Aku tidak bisa pergi karena kau membuatku terjebak. Aku bagai seekor burung yang kau kurung di sangkar kecil bernama dirimu. Aku tidak bisa terbang menjauh darimu. Aku terbiasa akan kehadiranmu di sisiku. Tubuhku masih ingat betapa hangatnya ketika kau menyentuh tubuhku. Aku semakin lemah karena dirimu. Dalam cintamu yang masih tetap hidup aku terjebak.

"Aku lelah…"

Aku ingin melupakanmu. Aku ingin terbang jauh. Aku ingin membiarkanmu pergi dengan tenang dan melupakanku. Aku ingin bebas. Aku lelah, sangat. Lelah berada di sini. Lelah terus menangis di tempat ini. Aku ingin pergi. Namun bayang-bayangmu mengikatku di sini. Kutarik selimut putih yang menjadi temanku satu-satunya setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku. Kupeluk erat seakan itu adalah dirimu. Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam sampai dia memisahkan kita? Kenapa dia mengambilmu lebih dulu dan membuatku menderita?

"Sasori _no Danna…"_

Kusebut namamu pelan dalam isakanku. Aku tersenyum pahit melihat kegilaanku ini. Aku akan terus terjebak di sini karenamu.

.

.

.

_I'm getting tired, I guess I'm dreaming alone  
Will you strongly shake me and wake me up, wake me up?  
I'm trapped, I'm trapped  
I'm losing myself, I can't even remember my name without you  
Now will you let go of me from inside of you, let go of me?  
I'm trapped, I'm trapped_

_**(Henry ft Kyuhun and Taemin – Trap)**_

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Hanya sebuah drabble gak jelas. Maaf kalau jelek. Ini buka song fic, ya kan? Cuma sekedar naruh translate di akhir aja gak apa kan? /banyaktanyalo

Baiklah. Saya cuma minta reader yang sudah membaca mengapresiasi karya (emang ini bisa disebut karya? -_-) saya ini.

Mind to Review? ^^


End file.
